Darkest Of Your Heart's Desires
by Terry's random ninja tea tree
Summary: Toby is coming back from running errands for Mrs. Lovett. He takes a shortcut through the park and meets a most intriguing character. TobyXOC. Slash. RXR. WARNING: If you don't like don't read. Rated T For Now.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd but I do own Skylar War. He is the only character that belongs to me in this story.**

When I watch a movie I often put two males together as a couple. When I watched Sweeney Todd I absolutely fell in love with Toby. But couldn't find anyone to match him with. So I created my own match for him. **If you don't like it don't read it. ****_RXR_**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Encounter

Night engulfed London as the sun sank from view. Toby increased his pace as the street lamps were lit for the night. He had been running errands for Mrs. Lovett and had gotten a tad bit sidetracked. He had passed by the work house and caught himself lingering. He was glad that he had escaped that place. It was all thanks to Mrs. Lovett.

After Pirelli had disappeared she had taken him in. She was like a mother to him and he didn't want to think about where he'd be without her. He shivered as a chilling wind weaved it's way through the trees. He pulled his coat closer to his body and trudged on. Fleet Street was still a good distance up ahead.

His dark eyes flickered to the trees as he walked along the winding path. He had taken a shortcut through the park and was trying to hurry in time for some supper. He tried not to become too paranoid, even though he was slightly afraid of the dark. Not so much the dark itself but of what it might hide.

Mr. Todd had been the one to strike such fear in him. The ghost-like man and his brooding personality had left a lasting impression. He could imagine others like Mr. Todd waiting in the shadows for unsuspecting victims. Though Mr. Todd could always be counted on for one thing. And that was for Mrs. Lovett to swoon over him.

He couldn't stand to watch it. He knew Mr. Todd wasn't a good man. He also knew that he couldn't be trusted. Even though they were at some sort of peace currently, it could all come crashing down. Mr. Todd seemed like the kind of creature that would lurk in the shadows. The kind that waited for the perfect moment to move in for the kill.

Toby shivered as he imagined Mr. Todd lurking behind a tree, watching him. Then he laughed as he imagined Mr. Todd on all fours running after him. He felt a bit better now and slowed his pace a bit to enjoy the night. The leaves rustled overhead and he heard critters scurrying about. He smiled as the path opened up ahead and lead to the streets.

The wind seemed to push him forward and he gladly complied. He saw no one on the street and decided that they must all be eating supper. He envied them at that moment. To be all snug at home with their happy families while the only happy family he'd ever had was Mrs. Lovett. Though most wouldn't call that much of a happy family.

He looked over his shoulder and nearly jumped. A pair of bright eyes watched him from a low branch on a tree. Eyes he'd never seen the likes of. The left was brilliant gold while the right one was a shimmering silver. They both glowed with such intensity that it almost hurt to look at them. The eyes were unblinking and seemed to stare straight through him.

Feeling brave he turned and began walking towards the eyes. The eyes never strayed from him as he drew closer.

"Hello?" his voice sounded strange after not using it in a while.

Light from the nearby lamps reflected in the eyes as if dancing. He didn't fear whatever it was in the tree. If it had wanted to harm him it would have done so when his back was turned.

"Its impolite to stare." the voice was soft and charming.

"Uh...I..I..." he realized how foolish he must have looked and gave up.

"Its quite alright. No harm in liking what you see." the implied tone made Toby blush.

He hoped that whoever was in the tree couldn't see. He couldn't quite yet tell whether the speaker was male or female.

"Such a charming blush you have." this only made him turn a brighter shade of red.

"Who are you?" he managed to say before choking up again.

"I am Skylar War." the shadows still hide everything but the eyes. "And yourself?"

"Tobias Ragg but everyone calls me Toby."

"Tobias?"

"Yes."

"Such a charming name."

"Thank You."

"To accompany such a beautiful boy." the tone used sounded male this time.

Toby's blush became more heated and spread across his entire body. He didn't know what to think of this Skylar person. He still couldn't tell the stranger's gender but he knew he was curious about Skylar's intentions.

He was taken back when Skylar jumped from the branch and landed mere inches from him. Skylar was indeed male and quite the looker. He watched closely as Skylar rose from his crouching position. His raven hair enhanced his pale skin and intense eyes. He was slim and only an inch shorter than Toby. His face was slightly sunken in giving him a predatory look. His nose was what ladies would call cute as a button and he had full, pouty lips.

The lips in question had suddenly curved into a smirk. Toby looked up into those mixed matched eyes. They softened as they stared back at him. Toby shook his head trying to shake the feeling that had started creeping upon him. He looked away from Skylar and felt his senses come back to him. He looked back and felt as if a veil had been dropped upon him.

Skylar smiled; "How about joining me for a walk?"

Toby didn't trust himself to speak opting to just nod. He had a notion to offer his arm to Skylar. Even though doubt swirled around in his mind, he offered his arm anyway. Skylar gladly took it and steered him down a different path that lead to the small lake in the park.

As they walked deeper into the forest the more they had to rely on moonlight. Toby felt at ease with Skylar which struck him as odd. He never warmed up to someone this quickly. The veil was creeping back as he realized how close Skylar actually was. He felt Skylar lean in against him so he wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"This is nice."

Toby felt dazed; "Mhm?"

Skylar simply smiled up at him. Toby felt even more dazed as he looked into Skylar's eyes. They twinkled with mischief and something more. He was curious but somehow knew he was better off not knowing. Skylar broke away from him as the lake came into view. Skylar ran...no ran isn't how Toby would describe it. More like Skylar floated or perhaps flew to the water's edge.

Toby smiled dreamily and came up behind him. Skylar turned to face him and smiled inviting him closer. In the back of his mind he remembered somewhere important he was supposed to be. He couldn't quite recall but he knew there was also someone important he should be getting back to. But who evaded him. All he could think of was Skylar.

He stopped unsure a few feet away from Skylar and the water. He saw Skylar's smile flicker for a brief moment. It was enough to make him take a step back. He had seen an unknown emotion, one he didn't care to learn of. Skylar smiled sweetly and beckoned him forward. Against his better judgment he stepped forward until he was face to face with Skylar. He felt Skylar's breath on his cheek and it made him nervous. But he couldn't move away.

Flashes of faces swarmed his mind. He clinched his eyes shuts and tried to remember. He saw a woman with a kind, tired face and she was smiling at him, calling his name. Next he saw a man in a tacky, purple outfit but he was yelling at him. Then he saw a pale man with black hair that held an odd streak of white, the man said nothing just stared blankly at him.

His knees had buckled and he was holding his head in his hands. Skylar towered over him looking down with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Stop trying to fight me Tobias." his whispered softly.

Toby went stiff and he looked up into Skylar's unsmiling face.

"Join me Tobias. You can't fight me forever you know. Soon enough you shall let your guard down and I will overwhelm you. Don't make this hard on the both of us. I could just kill you. But I want to give you a chance."

"A chance to what?"

"To live."

"I'm alive."

"Doesn't mean you're truly living."

Toby couldn't think of anything else. He tried to remember who the faces belonged to. He focused on the woman. He remembered her kind words and eyes but couldn't remember her name.

"Forget about them."

"About who?"

"If I told you, you would remember."

"And?"

"That would be cheating love."

Toby's eyes rose to look into Skylar's but immediately tore them away.

"Give up Tobias."

"Why are you so determined?"

"I've been watching you."

"You mean stalking?"

Skylar snorted "Watching or Stalking, what's the difference?"

"The level of sanity?"

Skylar leaned back and adopted a thoughtful look. "Perhaps."

Toby couldn't help but smile.

Skylar smiled back then sighed. "I thought I could do this but I can't."

"Do what?"

Skylar smiled sadly; "Make you mine."

Toby stared at him and he could feel the veil lift. Skylar sunk to the ground and wrapped his arms around his legs. He stared straight ahead at the water. Toby drew forth the woman's face in his mind. Mrs. Lovett...he couldn't believe he had forgotten her. Pirelli and Mr. Todd as well... he had forgotten then. He looked at Skylar in awe.

"What are you?"

"Depends on what you mean by that."

"How were you able to make me forget?" he sat next to Skylar, waiting.

"Simple really."

"How so?"

"Its part of who I am."

"Who are you?"

"Skylar War."

"I know that...but what are you?"

"Humans have many names for my kind."

"Give me one."

"Vampire."

"You're kidding?"

"Not at all."

Toby looked over at him and saw he was serious. "Ok."

"You're taking this well."

"Yes but you spared me. Remember?"

Skylar nodded and leaned against him again. Toby smiled and wrapped an arm around him. Now that Toby's thoughts were clearer he realized how wrong it was.

"I know."

Toby was startled. "What?"

"I know it may seem wrong."

"May?"

"To others."

"Others?"

"When you see others doing something wrong you find it scandalous. But when you're doing it yourself you'll find a way to justify it."

"Depends on what you're doing."

"Would you like an example?"

"Yes."

Skylar leaned up to bring his face closer to Toby's. He lightly brushed his lips against Toby's, who blushed. Skylar placed his hands behind Toby's head and pulled him closer. Toby complied by putting his arms around Skylar's waist. They broke apart suddenly and Toby tried to look any where but at Skylar.

"See?"

Toby stared at the moon trying to shake the feeling. When he realized he couldn't, he sighed and looked back at Skylar.

"Yes. I want to scream for joy but still in the back of my mind I know its not right."

"No one has to know."

"Know what?"

"That we ever met."

"But I want someone to know."

"Really?"

"I'd love for you to meet Mrs. Lovett."

"The lady who sells meat pies?"

"Yes."

"I'd have to come at night."

"No worries, you can come by after the dinner rush."

"That would be nice."

"Tomorrow night then?"

"Yes. That would be lovely."

Toby looked around to make sure no one was about then kissed Skylar again.

"Can't wait."

"So?"

"Yes?"

"What does this make us?"

"Haven't really thought about it."

"Neither have I."

"We certainly can't be very open now can we?"

"Well I don't know anyone in London."

"The only people I'm ever really around are Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd."

"What would they think?"

"I'm sure Mrs. Lovett would not mind."

"And Mr. Todd?"

"He doesn't matter and even if he did, he wouldn't care. He is too caught up in his own affairs."

"I can only come out at night. That helps."

"Yeah and I have plenty of free time at night after the dinner rush."

Skylar snuggled closer to share his warmth with Toby.

"You should be getting home."

"I know."

"I'll walk with you."

They rose from the ground and with Skylar in the lead they walked back up the path. They walked in a comfortable silence and simply enjoyed the night. They crossed over from path to street and continued on their way to Fleet Street. As they neared their destination they slowed. Skylar reached out and took Toby's hand.

They stood across the street from Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop. Skylar leaned into Toby as he looked longingly up at him. Toby smiled back down before looking quickly around. After checking to see that the coast was clear, he leaned down and pressed a forceful kiss to Skylar's lips.

"I must go feed." Skylar whispered as they broke apart.

Toby nodded his understanding then watched as Skylar faded into the night. He sighed and walked towards the shop. He was nearly trampled by Mr. Todd, who was exiting the shop.

"Mrs. Lovett is looking for you." with that he swished past Toby.

Toby walked through the store door and almost immediately Mrs. Lovett was upon him.

"Where have you been son?"

"Its ok Mum, I was with a friend."

She had him at arm's length and was studying him closely.

"Alright but its off to bed with you now."

"Yes, Mum."

He scampered away but not before she asked one last question.

"Who's this friend of yours? Someone special?"

Toby grinned broadly; "You could say that."

"When do I get to meet him?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Alright, I'll be looking forward to it. Now off to bed."

"Night Mum."

Toby went to go settle in when he froze. How had she known it was a boy? He looked over his shoulder, half expecting her to be standing there. Well if she knew than that just made it easier. He laid awake for another hour at least, thinking of Skylar. He couldn't wait to see him again.

Skylar had already had his chance of making Toby his. Now it was Toby's turn to make Skylar his.

To Be Continued...

* * *

A bit lame I will admit. But I just had to get it all down some how. Well I'll be working on chapter 2. Hope you liked it even though it kinda sucked. All flames will be cheerfully ignored or called out. If you liked this fic you can go check out my other one for Hoot.**_ Props to my fantastic Beta Reader, Susurinaki! RXR_**


End file.
